What Are Brothers For?
by Jlbrew28
Summary: The 'boys' are in trouble again, but this time they don't care. They had a good reason. Warning: Discipline fic; spanking of adults.


**NCIS**

"**What Are Brothers For?"**

**Summary:**The 'boys' do something really naughty…for a very good reason.

**Author's Note****: **Follows "The Camping Trip".

**Warning:**Discipline story w/ spanking of adults. Don't like, don't read.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for the fun of it. J

"We've really done it this time, Tony," Special Agent Timothy McGee spoke to his partner/surrogate brother.

"The jackass had it coming, Timmy," Tony declared, stubbornly.

Tim nodded, agreeing. "Maybe so," he said, "but I doubt Gibbs will see it that way."

Tony shrugged. "So he whips our asses," he said, smirking. "It was worth it."

Tim sighed. _Tell that to my ass when 'Dad' gets through with it._

"He's been up there a while," Tony commented. "Think that's a good sign?"

Tim snorted. "More like he's plotting our executions," he said, shaking his head.

Just then, the door opened and they tensed…

…and immediately relaxed when the only person to enter was Jimmy Palmer.

"What are you doing here, Jimbo?" Tony asked, frowning.

"C'mon, guys," Jimmy said, "I couldn't let you take all the blame…I helped, remember?"

"But Gibbs doesn't know that, genius," Tony told him, rolling his eyes.

"He's going to find out anyway," he said, stubbornly, "the tape will show I helped…so might as well get it over with now."

Tim grinned. It was very brave of the younger man to stand by them, even knowing that all their butts would be in slings (quite literally) when their boss/surrogate father got through with them.

Just then, the door opened again and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered. He didn't look happy.

"What are you doing here, Palmer?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the M.E. assistant. "Don't you and Duck have an autopsy to do?"

Jimmy gulped, and then held out something to him. "I-I helped," he said, simply.

Gibbs frowned, and took what the kid handed him. It was a scalpel.

He looked up at the guilty expression on the young man's face and nodded. "Take a seat," he ordered, indicating they should all sit down.

They obeyed instantly, not wanting to anger him any further.

"It seems," he told them, crossing his arm, "that the 'incident' has somehow been erased from the security tape…so there was no actual proof that you three vandalized Major Deltora's vehicle."

The three looked at each other, relief clearly written on their faces.

"But _I_ know better," Gibbs growled, effectively wiping the relief off their faces. "Tony, you smashed the windows in, didn't you?"

Tony didn't answer, just nodded. "Jackass had it coming," he muttered again.

Gibbs glared at him, but didn't comment.

_I'll get to the bottom of why they did in a minute. Right now I just want a confession._

"Tim," he spoke, frowning, "you used a key to carve slanderous remarks into the sides, didn't you?"

Tim face told him the truth, but he still wanted to hear it. "Yes, sir," his middle 'boy' admitted.

"And you," Gibbs said, holding up the scalpel, "used this to puncture all four tires?"

The M.E. Assistant nodded. "Yes, Sir, I did," he said, then set his jaw stubbornly. "I'd do it again, too."

Gibbs didn't like the sound of that. "Now tell me," he growled, "why?"

None of them spoke up.

He slammed his palms down on the table angrily. "I will not ask again, Gentlemen!"

"It's not work related, Boss," Tony replied, firmly, "even if it did happen here at work."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. If it wasn't work related, then it was most definitely 'family' related.

He immediately switched gears, from pissed off boss to upset father.

"All right then, Anthony, Timothy, and James," he said, crossing his arms, "since it's not work related, we will just head to my house to take care of it. Follow me."

All three nodded and stood up. They followed him out of the conference room and headed for the elevators.

"Gibbs!" a shout rang out from behind them, and they spun around to find one very angry Abby storming toward them.

"Don't you dare do anything to them!" the black wearing Forensic scientist growled at the man they all considered to be a surrogate father—Abby, especially.

"You have something to say, Abs?" Gibbs asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You bet your ass I do," she growled back, poking a finger in his chest. "You leave them alone! They were only trying to look out for me, you big jerk! So don't you dare fire them! Or so help me I'll…I'll stick something so far up your ass…"

"Abs," Tony cut in, wincing at the look on dear old 'dad' face, "he's not."

The young woman seemed to deflate at that. "He's not?" she asked, relieved. "You're not?"

"No," Gibbs growled, "I'm not."

"Oh," Abby said, looking sheepish, "well...that's all right then." She turned to head back to her lab.

"Abigail," Gibbs growled, stopping her in her tracks. "You're going to stick _what_ up my _where?"_

The 'boys' winced, knowing their 'sister' was in trouble now.

Abby smiled her most disarming smile. "C'mon," she said, "you know I didn't really mean it, right?"

"Uh huh," he said, "c'mere."

Hesitantly, she came to him. He surprised her by kissing her on her cheek.

"That was for being a wonderful sister," he told her, and then spun her around to deliver a hard swat to her behind, "and _that_, young lady, was for talking to me so disrespectfully. Do it again and you'll get more than a slap. Understood?"

Abby's eyes widened. Gibbs had never smacked her before, not even on the back of the head the way he did the others at times.

"Got it," she said, then glanced at the 'boys'. "Please, don't be too hard on them."

"That's between me and them, Abs," he told her. "Go on back to work now. You and Ziva come to the house for supper tonight."

She smiled, knowing she'd been forgiven. She kissed him on the cheek. "See you then," she told him, "Daddy."

Gibbs shook his head as he watched her head back down to her lab. He then looked at his 'boys'.

"C'mon," he told them, and continued toward the elevator.

After driving to his house, they all piled into the living room and stood in front of the sofa while he paced back and forth between them.

"What did Abby mean?" he asked, stopping in front of Tony. "About you three looking out for her?"

"It's nothing," Tony told him, "and it was all my idea. Don't punish Timmy or Jimmy, 'Dad'."

"You didn't twist their arms, Anthony," Gibbs growled, "and that isn't what I asked you?"

You went to Tim. "Well, Timothy?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I'd rather not tell you, Sir," Tim answered. "Can't you just punish us, already?"

"Not until I know exactly _why_ you three would risk your careers _and_ your freedom?" Gibbs growled. "If you had been caught, and the Major presses charges, you three would have been arrested. I don't take that lightly!"

"It was Abby," Jimmy spoke up, earning a glare from the other two. "Well, it can't hurt telling him now, can it? She practically spilled the beans anyway."

Tony sighed. "That jackass Deltora called Abby a 'big black-wearing bitch'," he said, angrily, "just because she wouldn't go out with him."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. _That arrogant pup did WHAT!_

"It hurt her," Tim said, his face twisting as angrily as his 'brother's'.

"She was crying when I walked in to get something and she told me what happened," Jimmy put in. "It made me mad, so that's was when I told Tony and Tim."

Gibbs nodded, understanding. After hearing this, he didn't have the heart to punish them, but…

_They should have come to me instead of acting on their own…_

"All right," he told them, "turn around, bend over the sofa, and drop your pants—shorts, too."

They all winced, but obeyed.

Removing his belt, he folded it and stepped up to Tony. Placing one hand on the young man's back, he raised the other back and brought the belt down across his naked backside, hard.

Tony hissed as the belt came down again…and again…and again…

He then moved on to Tim….and then Jimmy.

Once all their backsides were a nice shade of red and they were sniffling from trying not to cry, he stopped.

"Pull your pants, boys," he ordered, "and look at me."

They did so, seeing nothing but pure paternal pride on his face.

"What you three did was stupid and reckless," he told them, firmly, "but it was also the most noblest and bravest thing in the world. I'm proud of the three of you for sticking up for your 'sister'. You already know Abby appreciates it."

"Thanks, 'Dad'," the three said at the same time, each reaching back to rub their stinging backsides.

Gibbs smiled. "C'mon, we need to run to the market and get some food," he said, "between you three and your 'sisters' I'll be eaten out of house and home before tonight is over with."

"Uh," Tony said, "do we gotta?"

Gibbs smirked at him. "Yes, son," he told them, "and that's an order."

Grudgingly, the three trooped back out to his car to sit (painfully) in the back seat.

They started fussing and fighting immediately.

Gibbs grinned, shaking his head.

_That's my boys…_


End file.
